User talk:ZeroExalted
03:16, June 18, 2010 (UTC) There. I archived your talk page :D Now I can actually post on your page and SEE what I posted XD SeaCrane_1 03:14, June 18, 2010 (UTC) What the hell? Where'd it go!? }} 00:00, June 18, 2010 (UTC) I believe Sea crane archived it. And at...usually its User talk:ZeroExalted/Archive 19:44, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Indeed that is where it is :D SeaCrane_1 19:50, June 18, 2010 (UTC)|Epic Cabal |cawikisrc= |extersrc= }} I moved the history as well. =) 23:41, November 15, 2010 (UTC)-- 23:47, October 26, 2010 (UTC) *issue resolved* thanks zero. :) I HATE YOU NOW :P 03:33, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Busy Zero.. I can imagine you're pretty busy, how goes all the talks so far? Not like many keep mods informed. I'm just curious, as you suddenly went silent on the subject. It went from so popular to suddenly silent, making me wonder what you're up to. :P Obviously not everything can be public, just wondering what's going on with the busy leader here. >>; BlueChoco 06:51, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Well I'm always here, and why would you drag him into it? lol. Sure he's quite talented, and I'm not picking on him either. Just it's funny to picture you, trying to basically wrestle him into all this. You at least have a mod though, who's here to lend a hand if possible. Of course though, being an affiliate means a lot of serious business. So yea I'm sure to understand that, given that they don't make affiliation with just anyone also. Surprised if they havn't really, gone with the other Wikis also for the other games. I wouldn't know considering now, my main game is just CA, and helping out here is my semi-job. >>; BlueChoco 23:06, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Ive been here, waiting. I need to talk with you and Kalika about copyrights. Please forward/copy all the emails to . I'll get involved when i can see whats going on. -- 23:52, March 1, 2011 (UTC) I'm not feeling left out really, just kinda meh being just a Mod. Still wanted you to know, that at least I'm here to be of help. I've been busy now and then, being in-game and also busy in general. Still I try being a normal mod, watching pages and trying to maintain no vandalism. I'm also just kinda thoughtful on things, given how much that's going on. Also should consider writing my monthly column, since the Feb posting was kinda a random thing. I don't know 100% if I'll do it ASAP, as I'm watching all that Nexon's doing daily. Wish I could do a lot more, but my role is kinda what? I can only do so much, and even then I'm usually beaten by other editors. Mainly it's like everyone steals my thoughts, and then beats me to the punch on edits. :P Not complaining really, just it's funny how so many think alike. As I try keeping vandals gone also, if anything seems out of place and such. Doing what I can just monitoring activity, so you can easily notice my random activity here and there. What can I say though? I know how much he's a help, and I was teasing a bit about him. Since the thought made me laugh, also just here if you drop a message or send an email. If I'm awake I try checking emails ASAP, since I get curious what they might be about. BlueChoco 01:20, March 2, 2011 (UTC) *cough* "I'm wishing the OTHER admins/Moderators would take a more active role in this." Didnt you say that you couldnt tell us due to copy-right stuff? and i would help, but your soo quiet. 01:21, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Hi? Uhh -- Hi. : | Oh, btw, I bumped you down to #5, hope you don't mind. ^_^ TopsyKretts3 04:09, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Changes and Discussions Seems to be like a divide and conquer strategy? I don't know sometimes, I dislike changes also but I grow to accept it. If you can't at any way either reverse changes, then either try finding solutions to changes or adapt to it. We all have our own niche in things, and we all do our own things. I also can understand, about some not doing much either. Very little many can do, with these unusual (and secretive) talks. You obviously get a lot of poking also from others, considering how everything is done in this altogether. Just doing what little I can in monitoring, along with trying to add any sort of relevant info if I can. I've added in a bunch of achievements/medals, which I gained in-game of course. Just to help fill out info obviously, along with anything else I can do to bring more to the Wiki. Wondering what their thoughts are, on the monthly blog idea also. Considering I still have my Feb one to do, and obviously nothing about this will be noted. That's an entirely seperate subject, and not where anyone should really speculate. I'm quite mindful of everyone's opinion, which is why on my first "article" I mostly asked for opinions. Just as a trial posting basically, where I mostly take from the community any feedback. Sadly it was mostly overshadowed, by all other sorts of blogs and such here. So obviously I'll have to do what I can, and also try to keep within a set boundary also. Unless certain things are okay by everyone, then they mostly are a seperate thing altogether. Hopefully it all goes well, I'm here for you as a general editor, Monthly Writer and Mod for any kind of news. BlueChoco 05:39, March 3, 2011 (UTC) New Poll You forgot to ibnclude StoneGold. xP EVERYONE LOVED HIM! Your knowledge of their staff isn't great? Explains why you didn't get the joke. >> I get 100 more points tomorrow. XP\ I hope you like it at #5. >: P TopsyKretts3 01:07, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Uh...found 2 "same" pages, which one is real? CAWiki:CBL_Liaisons or CAWiki:CBL_Liasons Hey Zero, its Gumgum511, um, iwas just chekin in to say hi and was wondering if there was anything yu want any help with on the wiki. Any editing or stuff like that yu want fixed, i dont have much experience in stuff other than typing, but ill do my best to fix som stuff up for ya. Leave me a message with yur answer, Adios :P Meh x.x; Well I don't know how really to archive my page, also what notes are you referring to? I've got a lot of things, that I need to focus on. It's going to drive me insane of course.. BlueChoco 00:12, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Mod Indeed I do know about that, if you looked at the blocked list you'd see my name. I was semi-light on people to start, but the more it happens the longer I consider the bans really. I've checked what each user can do, and yea I know what's available to me. Possibly the rage is from you being pretty much, the head of the Wiki? Or possibly being as head of CA Wiki, being harsh over things in general? Could be someone who tracked you down from the game. I just remove any nasty comments on pages, if I'm actually here before anyone else. BlueChoco 20:13, March 10, 2011 (UTC) My Ramblings.. x.x; Wish I really had a clue about the person, but it's your thing so hopefully you can solve it. I'd hate to have conflicts from the game, end up following you here at the Wiki. Given how much frustration though, I'm sure it'll come about at some point who it is. People can't stand of course, not taking credit for their work after so long. Especially if it's removed, making it like they never existed. Well I did finally archive my page, just so it at least hopefully seems somewhat clean again. Possibly going to be a busy few months, with all the changes they plan on adding. At least Nexon is trying their best, to actually getting things done. Not skirt the issue and pretend it doesn't exist, being so many people obviously know Nexon for doing it. From their experiences with the company of course. Being actually a Mapler myself (surprising..) I've learned to know Nexon, not to always trust their word on things. Guess they finally decided to shape up though, hopefully if the security works it'd be used on other games of theirs also? Given I know how bad hackers are here in CA, but it's still just as bad in that game also. They pretty much ran the game in the past, were quite public about anything at all. Then just went silent before making a huge return. Yay for my long ramblings. x.x; BlueChoco 20:56, March 10, 2011 (UTC) More or less retired for now, but I retired a 152 Bishop, 104 Sniper, 99 Aran and many more. Have like 12 different accounts, mostly due to the old methods of training. Been a rather busy player there, over the years of playing obviously. I've been there before Nexon came back, and took control from Wizet in NA. So yea.. lots of money/time spent on there, and still I spend on CA a whole lot worse. ^^; BlueChoco 21:30, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Maple Randomness >>; Haha.. been there. Since of course Big Bang, I could easily if well equipped/enough time to spare go from 1-70 in a few days. Sadly though people can do that, in the matter of a single day or less. I remember the old times though, and how hard it was to train. Kinda why so many classes to me, fell to the side in terms of interest. Just the obvious leveling advantage, of mostly all the mage classes pre-BB sadly. Now though it's somewhat evened out, given you have a lot of time/friends/money to spare. BlueChoco 21:35, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Well you got something though, which is more than a lot of people can say I'm sure. I usually spent a lot of my time, trying out new classes to actually even bother with my originals. Guess though with all the changes coming up, I might return and actually play a bit more. ^^; That's if I don't get addicted to CA too much, and go overboard on spending. xD BlueChoco 21:43, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Haha.. well I'm always here to answer things. Also on IM clients and such, mostly for the sake of actually keeping myself busy. If I'm not in CA, on the Wiki, watching anything or just pretty much anything else. You can easily just see me, chatting with pretty much friends. Also yes it's part of the FF series, 7 just made the whole series well known. If they kept up the general pace of things, and actually didn't release FF7 for a while. Who knows.. it might not be as popular. I've enjoyed it as a whole really, each is rather independent of one another. Given the fact that many of course, only play the older classics usually. Such as the NES/SNES era games, but still it's a pretty big hit thanks to FF7 bringing it more into the public eye. Sure it was the first 3D and because of it, looked rather blocky and bland. Just look back at SM64 and such also, and how big a hit it was. Now you have fully 3D rendered games, but still people love classics for a reason. ^^ BlueChoco 22:16, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Sometimes I'm not too much for talking, but usually that's depending if things don't interest me. I can go on writing quite a bit, or I can write almost very little. Not often though a lot helps, when people prefer a rather short simple answer. Best to be then to the point, and not go off on side-topics wasting time. What can I say, writing isn't hard for me to do. Just sometimes finding the words, that seem right to me which take time. That and if I'm paying attention helps.. but isn't that the way with everyone? BlueChoco 23:01, March 10, 2011 (UTC) :... Yes? 00:03, March 11, 2011 (UTC) :Leave me in peace for now? i have a concert tommorow. Pweety please? :Well... TOO BAD :D :Done. If you go on haitius, can i be a Bureaucrat? :DDD :Good now? And you should make BlueChoco a admin for now, cause the lockdown's for admin's only right? and you love having conversations with her :P :P Well Zero all things are added, but clearly they never get added to the main pages. Would also help though that support gear, wouldn't be just weapons on the main arsenal tab. Or add in gear to that also to help, being only real way to find it all is search it up. Might need to poke Fern or someone, to actually get that setup being not all pages are fully linked. BlueChoco 01:33, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Well that's a category, while this can be an actual main page? That way all headgear can be seen, on a main page while also having it's category actually added in. Just how I see it though, seeing as I looked at the category itself. It's completely void of any equipment. >>; BlueChoco 01:42, March 12, 2011 (UTC) :Look at my sandboxes (1-6) and give me your opinion if the new templates looks good. H_Fern, the coding person, wont look/respond. 22:11, March 16, 2011 (UTC) : :Which one should i/we change? I'll copy and paste the Font coding stuff in and you can change according to how you feel. : Lmao, "Wombat Fams"? What is it about? Fang told me to let you know Kalika is trying to contact you. Check your email please. 01:58, March 17, 2011 (UTC) :-whispers- Tell me about what kalika wants, i wanna get more involved, and i also want a "care package" and a few "swag" items :P (Gmail : DrkDragonz66@gmail.com ) : : No Problem -- TallgeeseIII 23:15, March 21, 2011 (UTC) I Would like to nominate myself for most cluttered Userpage :D-- 02:16, March 22, 2011 (UTC) ...i retract my nomination >_< soo much coding Nice job on becoming a "Hall of Famer"! Congratz on this acomplishment! 01:54, March 23, 2011 (UTC) :P.S. Supersta wants to congratulate you too. Congrats Zero you deserve it over various others. Just don't let it get to your head now Zero, you're still the admin and need to keep focused on everything. BlueChoco 03:08, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Zero Confused.. By what might I ask? The being made part of the Hall of Fame? It's a surprise in the least, but also well deserved for what's done here. Sure we have a lot of stupid vandals and such, but we also have a dedicated set of editors to fix those pages. I find it interesting though, how much is on the site prior to the game starting. Which keep us busy though, and also lets people know what's new none the less. Also people can add in their bits of info on new weaponry, which can lead to quite a detailed Wiki. Other than being shocked by that, I don't know what else that you'd be shocked by. BlueChoco 10:38, March 23, 2011 (UTC) :Depends if you accept credit for what have done. -- 17:43, March 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Doing nothing says the most about a person. How far would this wiki have come if you were the soul editor? By accepting this with the title that was presented with it rips every other person on this wiki off, including DRK, Blue, Green, Momentum, Corair, RSX, WZK, SC1, Farv. Do you think this website would have been successful if Farv didn't make it look better? Take a look at some of the logs. Just from that page who deserves the award? Now take a look at http://combatarms.wikia.com/index.php?title=M16A3&limit=500&action=history. Who deserves credit for this one? User:Dallasc779 because he started it? I'm not asking for you to deny the medal, Im asking you to tell them to edit the facts section, presenting the award to the Combat Arms Wiki, with ZeroExalted representing us (and therefore receiving it). ::In my opinion now is the time where we learn who you stand for: the wiki or yourself. And for what may I offer my consultation for?--WingZeroKai 22:18, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Lol what do you mean? SeaCrane_1 17:58, March 26, 2011 (UTC) >.> umm... what exactly do you mean by "heard about"? and lol, I'll be getting on CA for a while, so I'll tell him myself. Lol yeah, I saw that. After all, I commented on your blog post about it >.> And Wing and Tallgeese told me about the Nexon thing a while ago. I'll be back for good over the summer, without all this pesky school stuff holding me down and restricting my schedule. I'll also have a laptop then :D So no more tedious phone edits!!! Haha, it's pretty awesome. Not gonna lie. I got a new girlfriend, been together just over 2 months. I'm going to Academic Decathlon nationals on April 27th. And my band is performing regularly now :D That's why I don't edit that much... my phone is... annoying. >.> Anyway, how are you? Obviously he will. Because SEACRANE1 IS A GOD. Durh. Hey, I'm studying for them too!! Got any good way to get rid of an obsessed ex...? Cause the girl who dumped me is trying really hard to get me back and I really don't want to be with her... Tried telling her no, tried being mean, tried physically pulling her off of me THEN being mean, but she still keeps trying to hug and kiss me and flirts with me -.-